Omnipotent
by azazemon
Summary: Akatsuki chases a girl who holds the key to Konoha's destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Meeting_**

Madara and Sasuke turned as two men entered the cavern, one looked frail and old with large glasses, the other looked the opposite with a black priest robe on.

"I understand from your message that you said you had a certain power that you needed help in acquiring?" Madara asked.

"Yes, a young girl." The man with the glasses said pulling out a picture of a young girl with black hair and amber eyes.

"What's so special about this girl?" Sasuke asked.

"It's what's within her that we want." The Priest said,"But she has been very...elusive."

"So, you want us to catch this girl? Does she have a name?" Madara asked mockingly.

"Her name is Youki, and she is more than a girl; she is a vessel, an avatar for a universal power." The man with glasses said almost dreamily.

"What kind of power?" Sasuke asked.

"Power that can be shaped in any way you'd like. It can be lightning, fire, earth, water, air. It can become cosmic, negative or positive; it is omnipotent."

"So, what is so hard about capturing this girl?"

"All that power has also made her very inhuman. She is stronger, faster, and more cunning than the average person. In times of extreme stress she'll subconsciously tap into that power and unleash some random force of nature upon her assailants."

"Her most recent one that she uses on us is when she screams, shadows become tangible and attack." The priest said.

"So why not just kill her?" Sasuke asked.

"If she were to die, so would that power." The man with the glasses said.

"What's in it for us?" Madara asked suspiciously.

The priest pulled out an empty crystal ball,"When we find the girl and measure the amount of power she truly has, we will give you half of it. This orb will serve as your container to a limitless supply of omnipotent power."

Sasuke and Madara looked at each other, they knew the benefit of this power in their plans to destroy Konoha.

"I'll go get her." Sasuke said turning around to leave.

"Just you?" The priest asked incredulously.

"No, Falcon will go to get her." Sasuke said without looking back.

"Do you know where we might find this girl?" Madara asked.

"We have a few men on her tail already; they've informed us that she is in the 'Land-of-Fire', whatever that means." The man with glasses said.

Sasuke stopped,"Does she have a name?"

"Youki."

"If I were you young man, I'd be careful to not let her scream." The priest sneered.

Sasuke turned around, his sharingan focused on the priest, who froze with shock at the change in the boys eye.

Sasuke turned and left, the priest still wide-eyed with shock.

"I do not think it is a good idea for a young man such as himself to chase a girl such as she." The man with glasses said.

"I assure you, Sasuke with get the job done." Madara said coolly.

"But he has yet to feel the warmth of a woman! The younger men that chase her were thrown off by her beauty, what's to say the same won't happen to him?"

"It won't."

"I hope your faith in him is well placed, it be a shame for him to die by her hands."

"What would make you say that?" Madara said suspiciously.

"Like I said, we have yet to really see what this girl can do; the shadow creatures are a new feat, but we have no idea what else she is capable of. She might be able to blow things up with her mind for all we know!"

"So can he."

The man with glasses now scratched his head, lost on what Madara meant by that last statement.

He finally turned back to his comrade, still frozen with shock.

"Good lord man, get a grip! He only looked at you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Girl_**

She dashed through the forest, not looking back for the sake of her nerves.

Her brown long sleeved shirt was tattered and torn some, as well as her blue denim jeans.

Hers white shoes now sported a dirty brown.

She didn't need to look back for she could hear her chasers behind her, jumping through the trees.

She was dead tired, but she sped up anyway, tears of pain streaming down her face as she pushed herself to keep going.

"Speed up men we're losing her!" She heard one say as she sped up.

She was running so fast everything became a blur; she didn't notice the hole in the ground she was about to run into.

Her left foot went right into it, followed by the rest of her body.

She grabbed a bush as she fell, but it tilted over the hole, some of it in her hand as she hit the ground.

The impact was painful, but she dared not utter a sound of pain as she heard her chasers zoom overhead.

Looking around she saw patches of light that gave a dim illumination of a tunnel, probably belong to some family of rodents.

_I'm only 15 and I'm already crawling around in dirt._ she thought sadly as she crawled through the tunnel, and hopefully out to freedom.

Crawling through the tunnel was pleasant despite the dirt, roots and occasional insect.

When she finally saw light, she slowly crawled towards it, peeping around the hole like a rabbit to make sure the wolves were truly gone.

She heard water running in the distance and suddenly felt parched.

She moved through the pushes as quietly as she could; she knew her captors would've stopped and backtracked to see where they lost her.

It was only a matter of time before they discovered that hole, and she planned to be miles away when they did.

She came upon a slow river, the water as blue as the noon sky.

She rolled up her sleeves and cupped her hands, quickly raising it to her mouth to drink before the water trickled out her hands.

She took three handfuls and dashed back off into the forest.

For an hour she zigzagged through the trees, making her good and lost, but also filling her with confidence that she wouldn't be found for quite some time.

She plopped down and rested against the trunk of a tree, letting the wind brush her face and her back-length hair.

"I can't believe you ditched those guys that fast." she heard someone say.

Her eyes snapped open in horror.

Unknown to her, standing in front of her was Falcon, Sasuke looking her dead in the eye with his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke was surprised, his genjutsu didn't seem to be affecting her, she stood up and leaned against the tree.

Without warning, she dashed behind the tree and into the forest, running like the Devil was after her.

They gave chase, taking to the trees in an effort to keep up with the inhuman female.

"Wow, she can really run." Suigetsu remarked.

"Yeah, giving us quite the chase." Karin said unhappily.

Youki looked back only once to see how far they were, and it was her downfall.

She tripped over a rock and slammed into a tree.

She dropped to ground and lay inert.

They caught up to her and Karin checked her pulse.

"She's alive, but she knocked herself out."

"This makes bringing her back easier." Sasuke said pulling out rope.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Youki opened her eyes slightly and noticed tree branches moving past her.

She opened them wider and noticed she was being carried by a large man with red hair; she was captured.

She gritted her teeth, held her breath, and launched herself off his soldier.

Everyone stopped and looked back at her as she was slowly backing up.

"Hope you don't plan on running again, we're still gonna catch you." Karin said snidely.

"What do you people want with me?" Youki yelled in despair.

Sasuke suddenly remembered what the priest said about the her yelling and the shadow creatures.

"Shut her up, quickly." He told them.

Suigetsu was behind her in seconds, covering her mouth with her hands.

She pointlessly struggled to break loose, but her hands were bound which left her without any real defense.

Realizing this she began to cry, her screams of rage and agony muffled by his hand.

Suigetsu smiled,"Why do women cry so mu-OW!"

He yanked his hand from her mouth, burn marks where her tears touched her skin.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Her tears burned my skin!" Suigetsu yelled.

"What?" The others said in confusion.

"GO AWAY!" Youki yelled.

That's when Sasuke saw them; tall, wolf-like-human creatures coming out the shadows of the forest trees.

_Figures she'd do this in a forest, where there are many shadows. _he though unsheathing his sword.

Everyone else noticed the new arrivals as they howled and snarled.

Two quickly came and slashed the ropes that bound Youki.

She too was confused at what just happened, but with this new freedom she ran for it.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Karin said as the wolfish shadow men attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Guardian  
_**

Still somewhat confused on why those things showed up, Youki kept running. She knew they'd be fighting for quite some time, and she was intent on increasing the gap between them. For what seemed like hours she ran, never stopping, never slowing down. The boy with the red eyes scared her half to death the he glared at her. She noticed the light beginning to dim and stopped, resting against a tree. She looked up to see the sun setting and smiled.

"Beautiful." she whispered happily.

She looked down and continued to run.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sliced a shadow creature in half.

"These guys aren't really putting up a fight." Suigetsu said slashing two.

"They're nothing but diversions." Sasuke said.

"We've been fighting them for hours. Where do they keep coming from?" Karin asked.

As nighttime rolled in, so did storm clouds. The shadow creatures stopped and looked up, gave a long, wailing howl, the slunk back to the shadows from whence they came.

"She's gotten far, I can't feel her chakra anymore." Karin said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain poured as lightning cracked overhead. Youki had stopped running and was now walking, hugging herself to keep warm; dryness was impossible at this state. She was drenched in the rain, but she held head up as she looked around for a cave or some place where she would find shelter. Her search came up empty, and she pressed on, all the while keeping an eye out for the group that chased her before.

_At least now I have plenty of water to drink._she thought in an attempt to lift her own spirits.

She chuckled at this, finding it silly she was talking to herself, and the irony that it did help somewhat. The rain began to fall harder, obscuring her vision some. She tripped over a tree root and fell into the mud.

_Great, not only are my clothes tattered and torn, now I'm covered in mud._

She rose slowly, she was dead tired but knew she couldn't stop, not even for sleep, not yet anyway. After what felt like hours, she exited the forest and onto a road. She looked around, and saw a gate to a village. She stood there in the road, wondering whether she should keep going, or stop to at least get some food and shower. Slowly, cautiously, she made her way towards the village, her urge to run pulling on her nerves. The rain, however, deafened her ears to the approach of five people coming up behind her.

"Are you alright?"

Youki whirled around, ready to run at any moment. She stared at the blonde boy who asked the question, who looked back at her in confusion.

"Are you going to the village?" A man with white hair and one eye showing asked her.

Wanting to be polite, Youki nodded, but still kept herself on the ready in case something happened.

"You should come with us, you look real hungry." A girl with pink hair told her with a smile.

"And dirty." A boy with black hair added.

Everyone, including Youki, glared at him.

"Oh, that's O.K., I don't think I want to go in." Youki said slowly edging towards the forest.

"Are you sure?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Yes I'm-" Youki started. She didn't finish her sentence due to her falling forward and out of reality.

Naruto caught her.

"Man, she must've been really tired."

Sakura looked at her clothes. "I wonder where she came from, and what's been happening to her."

"We should take her to the hospital to get looked at, she could be experiencing hypothermia." Yamato said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falcon rested in a cave, annoyed at the recent events of the day. After gathering wood for a fire they all sat on either a rock or the cold, stone floor.

"Can't believe that little broad got away." Suigetsu said dryly.

"Wonder where she went?" Jugo wondered.

"She's in the land of fire. It is most likely that she has came upon Konoha." Sasuke said.

"How right you are." came a voice.

They all turned to look at a figure in the cave entrance.

_I couldn't even detect his chakra!_Karin thought.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked dangerously.

"My identity at the moment...is unimportant. What is important however, is the girl you so relentlessly chase." The figure said.

"What do you know of her?" Sasuke asked, his hand on his sword.

The figure chuckled,"You children, you have no idea what it is you chase."

"Why don't you enlighten us."

The figure laughed,"You are a bold one, but I shall honor your request. That girl is far more dangerous than you could imagine. You've all seen what...accidental talents she can display no?"

They all knew he referred to the shadow creatures that attacked them earlier that day.

"Are you here to help us capture her?" Jugo asked.

"Why no, I am here to warn you of the danger in chasing her. I know your kind, full of themselves, arrogant, thinking that there is nothing they cannot accomplish. I tell that you should halt in your pursuit of this girl, before her hidden power makes examples out of you."

"What power is this?" Karin asked.

"As you know, it is universal, pure, untainted, its potential and power limitless. The irony is, that this girl has absolutely no idea it exists within her, no clue that her inhuman abilities and strange mishaps like the Shadow wolves are connected with the power within her."

"Then why tell us?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, every person in this world has a dark side, a part of them that would take pleasure in destruction and chaos. I can see that you all have already embraced yours. My time here is up; however I leave with a word of warning to not pursue this girl any longer."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Her Past**_

The next day, Naruto headed straight for the hospital to check on the girl from the night before. For one thing, he wanted to know who she was, and what it is was she was running from. It was pretty obvious to him from her close and attitude that there was something after her, something she'd rather keep moving away from. He entered the hospital and found Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Shizune, and Tsunade already in the lounge.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're discussing the condition of the girl you guys found last night." Shizune said.

"Is she O.K.?"

"Surprisingly yes, her muscles were nearing the point of long-term damage. It looks like this girl has been running for quite some time, months even. It's amazing she was able to stand up straight without displaying any signs of fatigue, except when she fainted." Shizune said.

"What's her condition now?" Naruto asked.

"She's recovering, fast, that's the problem." Shizune said in confusion.

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"She's only been here ten hours and her muscles are good as new. Her recovery rate exceeds yours Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto gasped,"Could she be one of the tailed beasts?"

"No, she's something else; her chakra, it's very unique." Tsunade said.

"How so?" This time Sakura asked.

"When I went in to check up on her, I could feel this sort of energy leaking from her. Whatever it was, it's responsible for her speedy regeneration. Whoever this girl is, she stronger than everyone standing in this room, even you Naruto." Tsunade said.

_Stronger than the Nine Tailed Fox?_ Was the question that went through everyone's mind.

"Let go of me! You don't understand, I have to get out of here!" They heard someone yelling.

"I think she's up." Shizune said, confused at why she's trying to leave.

They entered her room to see three nurses attempting to restrain her.

"Please Miss, you need to lie down until you recover. It's not safe to let you out in your condition."

"I'm fine see? I can sit up and now I can go. You don't understand, if I stay here too long they'll find me!"

"Who'll find you?" Tsunade asked standing in the doorway.

Youki went quiet, she didn't really feel like revealing too much about her current predicament.

"I suggest you don't worry about anyone coming after you here. No one's that foolish." Kakashi said in an attempt to calm her down.

Youki settled down. In her mind it was perhaps best not to get on the bad side of these people. She kept her eyes down, looking at her covers, determined not to make eye contact with any of them. When she calmed down the nurses left the room, each one rubbing an arm or the neck, injuries from attempting to hold down the inhuman girl. She looked up only once, her eye going straight to Naruto, then back down again. Tsunade was the only one who noticed this, a sly smile forming on her face.

"All right, Naruto, stay here and watch her, everyone else, come with me."

"Why do I have to stay? I wanna know what's going on!" Naruto said.

"They'll fill you in when we're done. For now just watch her, talk to her, keep her calm and comforted." Tsunade said leaving, along with everyone else.

For a moment they both just sat there, staring at something rather than each other. Naruto was at loss for words, and Youki didn't think he was in the mood for talking. Occasionally Naruto would peek out the door to see whether the others were coming back or not, then back to her. If they ever made eye contact, both were quick to turn the other way. Naruto went and sat down in a chair opposite her bed, looking out the window. The sun was setting, giving the room an orange glow. Youki twiddled her fingers, fearful of how long she stayed, but she knew she couldn't leave, not with that boy watching her.

"Um...do you have a name?" Naruto asked her finally.

She thought about telling him for some time before finally saying,"Youki."

"Hi Youki, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a big smile.

Youki couldn't help but laugh,"Cute." she said.

"So um, what was a pretty girl like you doing out there at that time of night?" Naruto asked.

Youki froze, she didn't say a word, only looking around the room, trying not to meet his eyes. She learned from past experiences the dangers of telling someone she was on the run from someone. Usually they ended with her getting thrown out of whoever took her in. At this point, she'd rather have that.

"I'm on the run."

"From who?"

"Someone, I don't know who."she said embarrassed.

"Why are they chasing you?"

"I don't know, I never did, and I certainly don't want to get close enough to them ask why."

"How long have they've been chasing you?"

Youki paused, she didn't know what to do. Here she was, a fugitive of sorts, in the hospital with a strange, but friendly guy asking about her. She was stuck between telling him the truth, and risk getting yet another person chasing after her, or just staying silent. She wanted to stay silent, her fears commanded it, but something about that guy made her want to tell the truth. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. Her insides squirmed as she tried to make herself say something, anything. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. Naruto stared at her and scratched his head, waiting for an answer, and wondering why she was acting funny.

"They've been chasing me for five years, men in black. I remember when they first showed up at my house.I remember they-" she stopped and looked away, the memory of her ravaged home coming back to her mind. She took another deep breath and continued,"My father answered the door, which was his last act as a living man. When he opened it, those men killed him in seconds. My mother grabbed me and led me out the back way of our house. The villagers knew us, and came to our aid when they heard the commotion; nothing but lambs to the slaughter. My mother took me into the forest and had me hide behind the white rose bush she had grown. It was a large bush, and it hid me well, but not my mother. I saw her, through the bushes, walk out of the forest, and gaze at the burning village. One man, he wore black robes, came out of the fire and right for my mother, who didn't move an inch. He asked her where I was, and she stayed silent and stared at him. Every question he asked her, she answered with an unblinking stare. He-" she felt tears coming,"he took his sword, grabbed her by the throat and...and"she found it hard to continue, she felt warm tears run down her face,"he cut out her eyes and threw into the fire. My mother tried hard not to scream, but I could hear it threatening to break out. He asked her one more time where I was, and she answered with a laugh. So he-" she couldn't go on, all she did was put her index on the right side of her neck, and move it to the left, a sign of decapitation. Youki leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes she said,"I've lost so much, and I don't know what it is they want from me, and why they did that. Since then, I've just been running, stopping only when something like what happened last night happened. I don't stop often, because when people learn something is after me, they avoid me, treat me like an outcast; at one town, they tipped off the guys who were chasing me where I was, hoping they'd get a reward. I try not to stop anywhere now, except caves whenever it rains, or I feel really tired."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that here." Naruto said.

Youki smiled,"That's very kind of you, but I don't even know if you'll tell them."

"I'd never do that to someone, especially after what they did to you. Killing your family, and your village, without a reason in the world, and then chasing you around everywhere. I hope those people who did that to you got what they deserved." Naruto said fiercely.

"Thank you, Naruto. You know, I've never really talked to anyone about this part of my life. It feels sort of...good to get it off my chest."

"Good, I'm happy to help. If you need anything let me know." Naruto said with a bright smile.

Youki and Naruto's stomachs growled. Youki blushed.

"Um, I'll go get Sakura to give you some clothes, then we can all go to the Raamen shop, my treat." Naruto told her.

"What's Raamen?"

"I'd better hurry and get Sakura." Naruto said in alarm.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonding**_

Naruto ran down the stairs and saw Tsunade talking with Sakura. They saw him coming and stopped talking.

"I thought I told you to stay up there and watch the girl." Tsunade said.

"I was, but then we got to talking, and now we're both hungry. I was wondering if Sakura had some clothes she could use; don't want her walking around in those rags." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I think I have some clothes for her." Sakura said,"I'll go get her some now."

When Sakura left, Tsunade turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Um, what are you smiling about?" Naruto asked feeling uneasy.

"So, you got her to talk eh? What did you two talk about?"

"She just told me about her family, and that she has no clue why she was being chased."

Tsunade put her hand up to her chin, thinking. She found it strange that this girl had no clue of whatever force was stirring within her. She was sure, however, that whoever was chasing her wanted to get their hands on that power. Could it be Akatsuki? One of the neighboring nations? She wasn't sure, but she knew it would be in the village's best interest to keep that girl here, and under good protection. She decided she'd have a team of ANBU track her day and night, from the shadows though; no sense in giving this girl another reason to leave the village.

"Hey Granny Tsunade, you alright?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade snapped out of her trance, just as Sakura came back with some clothes."Ah Sakura, finally. Go on up there and get her changed."

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

Sakura headed towards the elevator, Naruto following close behind. Sakura turned around and glared at him. "Naruto, I'm going up to help her change; she doesn't need a guy to be up there watching her. Now go!"

Naruto backed up, he knew the dangers of angering Sakura.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the main gate, one of the guards gazed into the darkness of the forest. He then saw a pair of white eyes looking back at him. He felt someone behind him, then everything went dark. The figure behind him looked towards Konoha, his illuminated eyes searching. As quickly as he came did he go, taking the fallen guard with him. Sakura and Youki stepped out of the elevator. Youki wore a black short-sleeved shirt with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Naruto was half-asleep when they walked into the lobby, jumping up when he saw them.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked eagerly.

"Actually, I have to get back to Lady Tsunade. You can take care of her Naruto." Sakura said, walking out of the hospital.

"So, ready to try some Raamen?" Naruto smiled.

Youki smiled back and nodded her head. Naruto held the door open for her as she walked out the hospital; Youki couldn't help but blush even more, playing it off by combing her hair some with her fingers. As they walked towards the Raamen shop, Youki took the time to look around at the village during the nighttime. All the shops were aglow thanks to the lights that hung in front and in the streets. She noticed people looking at her strangely, and moved closer to Naruto. She looked up at a full moon, which helped illuminate and beautify the village with its fluorescent glow. She found herself...comfortable, for once; she felt safe, untouchable, like nothing could hurt her so long as she stayed in the village; she wondered how long that feeling would last. As they neared the Raamen shop, Naruto became more restless. She didn't get why he liked this...raamen so much, but it must be very delicious. Suddenly, she felt someone's eyes on her, but this feeling was different from the stare of the villagers; these eyes seemed...unnatural. She stopped and looked around, her feelings of comfort and security leaving her as she frantically searched for the source of her discomfort. She was on the verge of running until Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, backing up, ready to run at a moments notice.

"Youki, are you o.k.?"

She couldn't explain it, but something about him made that feeling go away; she suddenly felt safe again.

"Um, yeah, just never really walked around a village like this before. It's kind of scary." she lied somewhat. She didn't want to tell him she felt like she was being watched.

"Well, we're here anyway." Naruto said happily pointing at the Raamen shop.

They walked in, sat down, and took their orders. Youki looked around the shop, taking in everything; from the smell of the food to the friendly nature of the cooks. She found it hard to believe she'd been here about a day, and nothing has happened. She looked at Naruto, who was watching the cook skillfully prepare the meal. In the storm of her mind she wanted to ask him why he's trying so hard to make her feel comfortable, when he could easily ditch her and go somewhere else. She held her tongue, mainly because the food had finally arrived. Youki stared in awe at the bowl of steaming hot raamen before her; she was used to scraps from the trash of villages, or good to bad fruits of the forest. This bowl of heaven made her drool with so much hunger that before she knew it she was gorging herself. She stopped and looked over at Naruto, who was halfway through his bowl. She wanted to thank him, but between her eating, and his attention on his food, she'd do it later. After they had finished their meal, they headed out, Naruto held one of the flaps open for her as she walked out, what a sweetheart. On their way out of the market are of Konoha, Naruto checked the time, it was almost 11:30.

"I gotta go find Sakura, you need a place to stay." Naruto said calling out Sakura's name.

They found her walking towards her house, a tired look on her eyes. On hearing Naruto call her name she turned around and greeted them.

"Hey guys, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I can't believe how good raamen is!" Youki said dreamily.

"Hey Sakura, Youki needs a place to stay, know anyplace?" Naruto asked.

Sakura held her chin, thinking,"No, not really. She can't go back to the hospital now that she's all better. I know! She can stay the night with you Naruto!"

Naruto, red in the face, took Sakura to the side,"Sakura, I can't take her back to my place...how would I look taking a girl into my place?"

"Like a good person, don't worry Naruto, you'll be fine." Sakura said, she grabbed him by his collar and with a big smile said,"Her personal space, best not get violated, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand." Naruto said quickly, fearful for his life.

"Good!" Sakura said happily letting him go and going on about her way.

Naruto, still red in the face, took a confused Youki back to his house. He opened the door, embarrassed by how junky his room looked. Ironically, Youki showed no signs of disgust or discomfort, simply walking over everything, observing the room with a big smile.

"Sorry, it's a bit disorganized in here." he said.

"That's alright, I'm used to worse." she said happily.

Naruto went to his dresser and pulled out a large black shirt and handed it to her before going to the bathroom. While he was in there, Youki took off her clothes and put the shirt on; it went down to the top of her knees. She then moved about the room, looking at everything, until her eyes came upon a picture. In this picture, it was Naruto, only he looked younger, so did Sakura. Her eye focused on a terrifying sight, that boy! She remembered that face anywhere, and here it was on one of Naruto's pictures! She picked it up and looked at it more closely, Naruto and that boy didn't look very fond of each other. She sat down on the bed, and took out a golden locket, opening it. Inside was a picture of her mother, smiling back at her. She smiled at the picture, taking her thumb and rubbing some dust off it.

"She's pretty." she heard Naruto say from behind her.

"She's my mother."

"Oh, well, I see where you get your looks from." Naruto said bashfully.

Youki chuckled and turned around to look at him. He was standing in nothing but his underwear, with a towel on his neck. His matted, wet hair was evidence of a shower. Youki took the picture of Team Kakashi and showed it to Naruto, pointing towards Sasuke.

"Who's he?"

"Oh, that's Sasuke Uchiha. He used to live here." Naruto said sadly.

"I've met him." she said angrily.

"You have?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah, he tried to capture me, but I was able to get away."

"Oh, he's changed in the last three years, ever since he went to Orochimaru." Naruto said, sitting on the bed next to her.

"What caused him to become that way?" she asked.

"His brother, Itachi. He killed his entire clan."

Now Youki was shocked. Here is someone else, who shared the same situation as her, only, he took the dark road. She looked at his picture, and remembered his face. She asked herself whether she could've been looking at her own future, after all, she too lost her family to someone. She put the picture down and held her locket in her hand.

"Where's your family?" she asked Naruto.

"Oh, I never knew my family."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because, they're dead." Naruto said almost apathetically.

"So, who's been taking care of you all this time?"

"Mostly myself, with some help from the Third Hokage. Truth is, no one really liked me."

"Why not? You're the best person I've met in five years."

"Because, sealed inside me, is the Nine-Tailed Fox. It was a demon that almost destroyed this village some years ago."

"That's not an excuse to treat you like that, just because of what's inside you. I bet they'd change their attitudes if they lived in your shoes for a day." Youki said.

"I've gotten used to it though. Throughout the years, most of the villagers have kinda warmed up to me." Naruto said happily.

"Wonder what that's like." Youki said.

"Youki, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Do you ever wonder, what would've happened, if you stayed instead of leaving."

"Yes, but I'm happy I did run, otherwise, I might not be alive right now. The truth is, Naruto, when it comes to people, I don't talk about these things, mostly because I'm afraid that they'll leak this information to the people chasing me. Please, promise me you won't do that."

"I'd never do that, especially to someone like you."

"Thank you Naruto." Youki said giving him a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Plans_**

Falcon returned to the hideout, and a dissatisfied Madara.

"You're back, but with no girl?" he said.

"Yeah, she did that 'shadow wolf' thing you guys were talking about." Suigetsu said to the priest.

"I told you they couldn't do it. We should-" the priest began, but the man with the glasses held up his hand.

"Do you know where she is now?"

"My guess, is Konoha." Sasuke said.

"Then I shall dispatch squads to go retrieve her. You all go with them; they'll make a diversion, and you snatch her up." The man with glasses said.

"We should begin immediately." The priest told them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Youki awoke to find herself somewhat wrapped in Naruto's arms, who was hanging off the side of the bed while she was fully on it. It appeared that he tried to put her on the bed, and fell asleep in the process. His face was buried between her left arm and breast. As if by the ironic bad luck of fate, Sakura walked in, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight. She cracked her knuckles.

"It's okay Sakura, he was trying to put me on the bed. I guess he fell asleep."

Sakura looked skeptical, "I find it strange he would do that, especially since one hand in on your butt, and his face is buried by your breast."

Hands on her hip, she gingerly, and very slowly, stepped over the travesty of his room and knocked him on the head. Naruto woke with a start, looking around for what hit him. First he saw Youki sitting up, and was about to ask her what happened, until he looked in the mirror on the wall and saw an unhappy Sakura standing behind him.

"What did I say about personal space?" she hissed forming a fist.

"No! Wait! I was trying to put her on the bed. I didn't want her sleeping on the dirty floor! I picked her up, put then I fell asleep trying to put her on the bed!" he said, hoping she wouldn't beat him, at least in front of her.

Sakura put her hands on her hip, deciding it was best to just tell him off, and leave him with his dignity, when they heard an explosion at the main gate. They quickly put on their clothes and ran down the stairs, Kakashi was at the bottom.

"Kakashi, what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Looks like your chasers have finally found you." Kakashi said to Youki, "Don't worry though, we won't let them take you. Naruto, take her someplace where she'll be safe; protect her at all costs. Sakura, The Fifth needs you in her office on the double."

With that said, Kakashi and Sakura left. Youki was distraught. In her mind she was mentally slapping herself for staying so long. She didn't have long to mope, as Naruto took her in his arms and took to the roofs. As they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, Youki looked over his shoulder to see five of them following them. One of them prepared to throw a kunai.

"Naruto!" she yelled pointing behind them.

Naruto stopped and put her down. "Shadow-Clone Jutsu!"

Five more Naruto's appeared as the real one picked Youki back up and headed for the forest. 1Jumping so fast through the trees, Youki couldn't tell if his clones had been successful or not. As they touched the forest floor, and explosion knocked Youki out of Naruto's arms. Naruto was smashed against the wall, Youki into a tree. As she rose, she felt arms pick her up and to her horror saw the assailants picking up Naruto.

"Come on, we have both the girl and the fox boy. The master will be pleased."

Youki tried to focus to scream, but they did something to her that made her feel queasy, almost lightheaded. She looked over at Naruto, who was barely awake, trying to move so he could fend them off. They simply hit him in the head, and he lay inert. Youki felt her stomach turn-over, then she lost consciousness. She awoke in a dimly lit cell, a bowl of water was in the corner, along with some towels, and a mattress by the window. She looked wildly around for Naruto, fearing the worst when he was no where to be found in the cell. She looked out the window and saw the moon, glowing brightly into her window. She was able to get a glimpse of the place they were being held: the ruins of some ancient city somewhere in the mountains by the looks of it. She paced back and forth in the cell, wondering how she'll get out, and where Naruto is, and whether he was alright or not. She also had concerns for the attack on Konoha, and hoped no one got hurt trying to defend her. Eventually, legs tired, she crawled onto the mattress and went to sleep, the locket with her mother's picture in it clutched in her hand. Morning came, and still no sign of Naruto, or any contact from the outside world for that matter. She heard the door open as a tray of food was thrown into the room. She looked at it in confusion, she didn't expect them to be giving her a good meal; she knew they wanted to keep her well for some reason. She didn't eat, her stomach was too distraught over all the chaos she caused Konoha. Dawn came, and her door opened once more. This time, Naruto was thrown in there. Youki rushed over to him and was shocked at what she saw: there were slashes across his chest and upper stomach. Naruto tried to move, but when he did he gave a gasp of pain.

Youki ran to the window of her door,"Please help! I need bandages! Please give me some bandages!" she yelled out.

She didn't receive an answer for a good five minutes, during that time she was able to painlessly put him on the mattress and remove his shirt and jacket. She was able to stop the bleeding by using the towels as makeshift bandages, but she knew they would only do the job for a short time. After a while they threw in some bandages, all the while laughing at the scene before them. Naruto saw Youki turn to look at them. What baffled him was the fact that they stopped laughing and quickly left. Youki went up and removed the towels slowly. As she applied the bandages, she began to cry, blaming herself for his condition. Naruto weakly wiped the tears from her face and gave her a thumbs up with a smile. This didn't boost her spirits, it only made her more regretful. After she applied the bandages to him, a guard walked in to see what they were up to.

"He's one of the guys who did this to me." Naruto said angrily, but from his blood loss it sounded feint.

"Our leader requires the boy."

"You're not getting him." Youki said in a dangerous voice.

The guard unsheathed his sword, and that's when Youki turned to look at him. The anger was evident in her eyes. The guard was no fool, he knew what this girl was capable of, but he didn't want to go back and say he was scared off by a teenager, and advanced on her. In a flash she punched him in the stomach, the sheer force of it causing him to drop his sword and topple over in pain, vomiting in the process. When he regained his composure, he picked up his sword and charged. He swung, Youki ducked, grabbed the arm he swung with, and threw him into a wall so hard it cracked. As the guard tried to rise, Youki was slowly walking up to him. Naruto had never seen such rage in her eyes, or even seen her fight before. It was pretty clear she was fed up with this nonsense.

She kicked the guard in the face,"You took away my family!"

She stomped on his back,"You took away my life!"

She grabbed his arm and slammed him on the ground,"And now you're trying to take away one of the only people in this world who actually care about me."

The guard was bleeding from his mouth now, feebly trying crawl out of the room. Youki grabbed his leg and dragged him back into the room,"Now, I take no more of it." She put her hands on his head and snapped his neck, his limp form dropping to the ground. She gingerly helped Naruto to his feet.

"Where did that come from?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm just ready to live a normal life, and for them to stop chasing me." Youki answered.

"Um, maybe we should've asked him how to get out of here though." she added.

Naruto looked at her. It was clear that there was something bothering her, and she probably didn't want to admit it.

"Hey, Youki?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for patching me up." Naruto said with smile.

She didn't have long to answer because more guards showed up.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Escape_**

The two guards rushed at them, swords drawn. Naruto took out two kunai and threw it at them, hitting one in the head, and the other in middle of his chest. They crumbled to the ground as they approached them, their death instantaneous. They didn't meet any other guards as they made their way towards the exit of the camp, that' when Youki saw him. Sasuke was standing at the exit, looking at both of them with an almost indifferent look. He walked towards them, his eyes focused on Naruto. What he did next shocked them both: he put Naruto's arm around his neck and helped him walk towards the exit. Youki watched in confusion, she didn't expect this to happen, or even come close. She heard yelling and shouts and realized that they found the dead guards and ran after Naruto and Sasuke. They entered the forest, and Sasuke took them into a tunnel that was made by hollowing out the trunk of a tree.

"Why are you helping us?" Youki asked.

"Because it makes sense. You're the key to something, something big, and I know those men don't want to tell us for fear that we'll stop helping, or even turn on them. However, whatever this thing is that they're trying to unleash, I know it's not something far worse than anything I've ever encountered. I don't plan for them to fulfill whatever plan they're trying to go through with."

They exited the tunnel out of another hollowed out trunk and stopped for a rest. Youki undid Naruto's bandages and looked at the wounds, which were still open, but at least they stopped bleeding. She put the bandages back on, all the while not looking at either one of them.

"I have to say though, that's the first time I've ever seen you battle someone." Sasuke remarked.

"My dad taught me parts of the human body when I was a girl. He was the doctor of our village, and he thought that it would be important for me to also know the human body and how it works so I can take care of myself properly. He also taught me how to fight using pressure points, but I hate violence, which is why I'd rather run away." she said, still not looking at them.

Suddenly, she felt something throttle her mind and fell back.

"Youki! What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Youki couldn't answer, her mind was being throttled with images. It was too much, and she lost consciousness.

She stood on nothing, it was dark all around her. Then she heard growling, no, more like a beastly chuckle. A pair of large, yellow eyes opened to look at her, followed by a mouth lined with teeth larger than her. The mouth curved into a twisted smile as the eyes focused on her. She backed up.

"Yes...run Youki, run." it laughed,"It does not matter where to run to, I will still find you!"

Youki turned and ran into the darkness. As she ran, she heard the voices of her parents, screaming in pain. She stopped and covered her ears, trying to shield their screams out. It didn't help, for she heard it as though they were right in her ear, and screamed herself. She turned around to see the same pair of eyes and mouth looking at her and smiling. She felt someone shaking her and awoke to find Naruto shaking her awake while Sasuke stood over her.

"Naruto, she's awake." Sasuke said.

"Youki! Are you okay?" Naruto asked frantically.

"Yeah I-" she began, but it happened again. It didn't just happen to her, she saw Sasuke and Naruto toppling over like her. Once again, she was in front of that same face, this time Naruto and Sasuke were there too. Their faces looked stunned as they gazed at the suspended eyes and mouth.

"So...you are the two who impede my release eh?" it growled.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I am known by many names, and do not wish to give you one. What I will give you is a tip: you can protect her all you like, you will die, and I will be free. She is the key to my freedom, and I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Well you should expect to wait for a much longer time." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, we're not letting you lay a finger on her!" Naruto added.

A giant claw appeared out the blackness and landed right next to Naruto. Another claw emerged and landed next to Sasuke. The claws caused the eyes and mouth to also emerge from the darkness, and that's when they saw its face. It was like staring at the head of an alligator that had snake's skin.

"I plan to do more than just keep her in my grasp!" it roared.

They all awoke and sat up.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"I think that was the thing they're trying to free." Sasuke said helping Naruto up.

"We need to get you back to Konoha and tell Granny Tsunade." Naruto told Youki.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Revival_**

In a large monastery, on a dark and cloudy day, a woman, dressed in all black, walked through the corridors with a candle in her hand. She opened the door before her to a room with a drawing of a circle on the floor with candles around the perimeter, except for one part. She put her candle down in the empty space and stood outside the circle. The priest with the black robes, followed by a man completely covered in black clothing appeared in the doorway. They surveyed the scene, then took their places outside the circle.

"I take it Akatsuki has failed to capture the girl, if we have grown this desperate." The priest said.

"Not only that, but now they help the girl." The woman said in disgust.

"Doesn't matter; time's running out, and the Master has grown impatient." The man in black said, "Let us continue with the ritual."

They clasped their hands together and began to chant. Soon their chanting became louder as the fire from the candles swayed. Within the circle the ground began to crack, growing bigger by the second. A pale, white hand shot up from the ground and grasped the floor for leverage. Soon, Orochimaru climbed out of the hole, gasping and looking wildly around. He wasn't the only one, for after he was free, Kimimaro came up, followed by the sound four, all looking confused at where they are.

"I demand to know what's going on!" Orochimaru said angrily.

"Silence worm! You belong to us now!" The woman spat, "We brought you from oblivion but we can send you right back!"

Orochimaru's tone softened, "Is there something you need from us?"

"Yes, there is a girl that we want you to acquire. We have summoned you, however, because of who it is that protects her. I'm sure you two know Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki?" The man in black said.

"Do you want me to kill him? It would be my pleasure if you so wish it." Orochimaru said, a hungry look in his eye.

"That's exactly what we need you to do. Kill the Uchiha brat and the fox boy, but do not harm a hair on the girl's body. It is imperative that she is brought to us healthy as a horse. Do this for us, and we shall restore you lives." The priest said.

"But, if we get even a hint of disloyalty, we shall send you back to oblivion in a second." The woman sneered, "Now get out of my sight and go get her!"

Glaring at her they all left.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon night came, and brought with it a shivering wind.

"I wish we had grabbed my shirt and jacket when we left….." Naruto mumbled.

Both he and Sasuke were practically bare-chested against the chilly wind. Youki looked around the forest, a familiar feeling coming about her. She knew she's been in this place before, but under what circumstances remained a mystery to her. When Naruto made the remark about the jacket it snapped back to her mind.

"Wait! There's an empty shack nearby!"

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Because when I ran through here, I found it and hid there. I remember that it was around here somewhere. I went past this tree," she said walking past it, "looked this way," she said looking to her left, "then I fe-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed tumbling down a hill.

Sasuke and Naruto ran down the hill as Youki stood up and dusted her clothes off. In front of them was a shack, no sign of life inside it.

"Are you sure it's empty?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I guess whoever owned it went missing. There was a storage of food in the back, but I didn't eat it because I didn't know whether it was still good or not. There's furniture inside too, and some beds for us." She said walking towards it.

She was about to open the door when Sasuke took her arm. He pulled it back and stepped forward to open the door. It slowly creaked open, revealing a dark, web-filled living room. Slowly, they all walked in, Sasuke first, then Youki, and last Naruto.

"See anything Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"No, nothing's here but insects." Sasuke said surveying the house with his sharingan.

Youki felt along the walls until she found a candle. She looked around for a match, then saw a knob at the bottom of the candle. She turned it, and a spark appeared as the candle became dimly lit.

"Must be gas powered." She said handing it to Sasuke.

Together, they inspected all the rooms of the house to make sure nothing was there. After that, they checked the room full of food to see if it was still edible. Whoever left this shack left the food unopened, so it was still fresh when they opened it.

"That's lucky." Youki smiled.

She took the candle and headed out.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To the bathroom to see if I can find something for Naruto's wounds, I'll be fine." She said walking out.

When she left, Naruto and Sasuke began taking some food in silence. Their minds were still in a swirl since the encounter with that creature. In their minds they were trying to figure out how to take down something like that. They took the food to the kitchen; Sasuke looked at the window, suspicious about the shack in the middle of the forest. Youki came back with brand new bandages.

"I couldn't find anything for the wounds, but I found some new bandages to make sure you don't get an infection." She said holding up the bandages.

As she took off Naruto's bloodstained wrappings, Sasuke went outside to look around. She took off the bandages and sighed. The wounds stopped bleeding completely now, but they showed no signs of healing.

"Well, it's stopped bleeding completely, so we don't have to really worry about getting new bandages. But, I think we need to find a healer to help heal these wounds. Do they still hurt?"

"Mildly."

"That's good, somewhat." She said putting the new bandages on, her hands shaking some.

"Youki, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing……nothing."

"Is it about that thing that we saw earlier?"

She saw no point in lying, "Yes…I just…I can't believe that I might free _that_."

"Don't worry, Sasuke and I will make sure those creeps don't get that big creep free." Naruto said with a smile.

"It's just that"

Naruto took her hand, "Listen Youki, I swear to you that I won't let them harm a hair on your body. You have my word." He sounded stern.

Sasuke was walking back into the shack when he felt it; someone was coming, someone knew they were here. He ran back into the house.

"Naruto! Youki! We need to leave now!"

"Someone's saw us?" Naruto asked in horror.

"I'm guessing so. We need to go before they get here."

The left the shack and took to the trees. They didn't notice the snake that slithered down a tree. Since Naruto was well enough, they took to the trees, this time Sasuke carried Youki on his back. Traveled for a good thirty minutes before stopping to see if they were still being chased.

"I think we lost them." Naruto said.

"Why Sasuke…It's been too long." Orochimaru said from a tree.

Sasuke and Naruto looked up in shock as The Sound Four and Kimimaro surrounded them.

"Alright! Payback!" Kidomaru said cracking his knuckles.

"Be careful people. We're not supposed to hurt the girl." Sakon said.

"Then she needs to move her ass!" Tayuya spat.

"Doesn't matter, all I want to do is payback Sasuke for his betrayal." Orochimaru said, and evil gleam in his eye.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sacrifice_**

The sound five launched themselves at Sasuke and Naruto. Youki jumped off of Sasuke's back so he could move. She backed up into a tree as snakes slither down the tree towards her. Kimimaro threw bones at Sasuke, which he quickly dodged. Jirobo came from behind to ram him, but Naruto sucker punched him. Jirobo toppled over and fell; Naruto's injuries kept him from catching himself and he hit the ground. He got back up and moved away just as some of Kidomaru's knives hit the spot he was just in. Sasuke ducked and dodged their attacks, he had gotten much stronger in the years that passed. Naruto was pitted against Jirobo, who found it hard to catch him. Orochimaru grew impatient and went down there himself. Youki saw him coming, picked up a rock, and threw it at him. He caught, looked at her, smiled, and continued going down.

"Watch out!" she yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto both turned to see Orochimaru coming down. After he joined the fight, if fell in their favor; Sasuke and Naruto weren't able to keep themselves untouchable long. Jirobo took a cheap shot at Naruto, hitting him where he was bandaged. Naruto hit the ground and slid, trying to get up when he stopped. It was here Kidomaru tried to once more finish him off with his kunai. Sasuke intervened, snatching Naruto up and going to the air. Orochimaru's tongue sailed out his mouth and wrapped around Sasuke's leg. With one jerking movement, he brought Sasuke and Naruto crashing down to the forest floor. Youki saw Kidomaru throw two kunai at Sasuke and Naruto, they didn't see it coming. She didn't have to time to think, and ran. Naruto and Sasuke looked up in horror, as did Orochimaru and the others. Two kunai impaled Youki in her chest, she ran in front of them so Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't get hit. Smiling to herself, she felt herself falling and everything going dark, as well as Orochimaru yelling at Kidomaru. She fell to the ground, feeling weaker by the second. She caught a glimpse of Naruto, a red aura surrounding him as he focused his attention on their enemies. She let herself be consumed by death; or so she thought.

She was on a cloud, below here was a dark sky, above her a daytime sky. She looked wildly around for any signs of life. For a moment, she thought that this might be heaven, but that changed when she saw the face of that creature again. It's expression was anger, probably because now with her gone it has no means of escape now.

"So, you think you've halted my escape do you? Well, there's more than one way...to spread my corruption." It growled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Even though _I _am sealed away, my stronger minions aren't. You are not the only key to my release little girl, just the simplest. It seems however, that my weaker, incompetent servants couldn't even catch you. No matter, I will release myself the alternative way."

"What way is that?"

It smiled at her and laughed,"I will give you hints, just to see if you can truly stop them. Hint one: A city shall be swept. Hint two: Earth will defy gravity. Hint three: Your air will betray you. Hint four: Fire shall consume all. When my stronger minions meet at the gate, their combined life force will be just enough to open the gate to my freedom. Foolish girl, you thought that through your death you could stop me? All you did was make sure none could oppose me."

Youki felt something pulling her, a force that dragged her back. Confused, she wondered where she was being led and looked behind her. Nothing was there, put she was being pulled and pushed in that direction. The creature noticed this and roared, its eyes ripe with rage. Soon she saw a bright light, maybe that's what's been pulling her. As she got closer, she could hear people talking, they sounded concern. It sounded feint, but she could hear what they were saying.

"Will she be alright?"

"She should be, those wounds healed fast, about one minute after she was struck."

"Man, never thought she'd do something like that." she recognized that voice; it was Naruto's.

"She's lucky the kunai didn't go that deep; they barely went past her ribcage." she heard Sasuke say.

As she moved closer to the bright light, she began to feel warmer.

"I'll go set up a perimeter." she heard Sasuke say.

"Okay, I'll watch her."

The minute she touched the bright light, all was dark. It took her a moment to realize that her eyes were closed. She opened them and sat up, looking around. Naruto was staring out a window, probably making sure nothing snuck up on Sasuke. He turned around to look at her, then back at the window. When it registered in his head that she was sitting up, awake, he turned back around and ran up to her, picking her up in a big hug.

"Youki, you're alive!" he sounded happy and relieved.

"What happened?" Youki asked rubbing her head.

"You two kunai in the chest. We chased off Orochimaru and his gang, then came to this town. We gave them fake names and rented this room." he said looking around the room.

Youki sat down again, Naruto sat beside her. Her head was spinning, from the kunai, the beast and the light. What bothered her was what that thing said about his stronger minions. Those hints didn't really give her a clue as to what it could be that he was talking about. She looked over at Naruto, who had rested his head against the wall, eyes closed, probably relieved she didn't pass away after all. She tilted her head towards the window, pondering on what that thing meant with its hints. Naruto looked back towards her, amazed at how extraordinary she really is. He remembered how he felt when he thought she met her end, the rage, the sadness; now he felt full of bliss with sitting next to her. He wanted to tell her, but he figured she already had enough going on in her life, so he stayed silent. Soon Sasuke returned and sat on the floor on the wall away from them both, his face expressionless. Youki decided she couldn't keep it from them any further.

"Guys, can I tell you something?"

They both nodded their heads in confirmation.

"When I slept, I met that thing again, and he told me something. He said that, even if I died, then he would send his titans to free him, only the way he described them made it hard to really figure out what he would send."

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked joining them on the other wall.

"He said that: a city shall be swept, earth will defy gravity, our air will betray us, and fire shall consume all. I just don't know if he's talking about one being doing all this, or many."

"A city shall be swept...swept by what?" Naruto asked out loud.

"I think that one is talking about water." Sasuke said.

"How can you tell?"

"He's already named earth, wind and fire, the only logical choice would be water."

"But when, and where?" Youki asked.

"Not sure, it could strike Amegakure, since that has water surrounding it." Sasuke said.

"But what about the Land of Waves...it could strike there too." Naruto said.

"What if...that's what it wants us to think, and it came from somewhere else?" Youki asked.

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm saying...what if this titan comes from somewhere else...somewhere where it wasn't expected, that way it wouldn't be hard to stop?" she pondered.

This question also seemed to cause Sasuke and Naruto to think deeply. What if it didn't attack the obvious, like Amegakure, but attacked something no on would even suspect, like Gaara's village, or even Konoha. This caused some controversy between all their assumptions; they had to go with one, splitting up at this point wasn't even being considered. Night fell, and it was decided that they should stay where they are, Sasuke saying that the forest feels strange now that it's night.

"Strange how?" Naruto asked.

"Strange as in alive. When I was walking through it, it felt like there was more than just me in that forest. Funny thing is, it didn't seem to send a chill up my spine like it would if Orochimaru and his cronies were there. This feeling was reinforced with comfort, like the forest was telling me we're okay. Strangest thing is...I could've sworn I saw someone looking at me." Sasuke said looking outside at the forest.

"Who could be in this old place?" Youki asked in wonder.

"Yes...who could be in this old place other than the owner." came an old voice.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Closer**_

They all snapped their heads towards the door. An elderly woman in a long brown robe stood there. Sasuke and Naruto's shock that they didn't sense her coming was clear on their faces. She walked in and Sasuke jumped up and pulled out his sword.

The elderly lady stopped, "Oh don't worry young man, I won't hurt you. You are welcome to stay, so long as I can be sure you don't try to kill me in my sleep." she joked, laughing at it. She stopped when she realized she was the only one laughing,"I am Kijo, but I am curious as to why three children such as yourselves have sought refuge within my cottage."

"That's none of your business." Sasuke said.

"Oh I already know, you're running from Orochimaru and the Sound five. Tis no mystery in my eyes, I know what it is they seek." she said, her eyes focusing on Youki.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked.

She smiled,"In all my years on this world, there are little things that I do not know now. For one thing, I know that they will come here for you all, but not now. The forest confuses and baffles them, convinced from their intentions that they are the bad ones, constantly playing illusions on them. You found my cottage because the forest didn't see you as a threat, more like the threatened. However, you may stay here to recover your strength. If you need me, I shall be in my kitchen." she said walking out.

Youki got up and followed her out,"Wait!" she called out. Kijo turned around,"Yes?"

"Do you know what it is that wants me know? I mean, the one who's really pulling the strings?"

"Yes. He goes by many names, but what those who've seen his power call him is Void the Forgotten."

"Void the Forgotten?" Youki asked as Naruto and Sasuke walked out.

"Yes. 20,000 years ago, Void led a campaign and nearly wiped out life as we know it. His seven champions, also called the seven deadly sins, slaughtered kings, queens, and villages. It wasn't until the universe itself intervened, creating a champion to fight Void. With that champion came the seven virtues, the counterparts to the seven deadly sins. It was a battle that rocked the very foundations of reality; however victory came to the just. Void was sealed away, along with his champions and his horde. To make sure that no one would free him, the universe created a key, and incredible power that can be shaped in any way the avatar that possess it chooses. You are the key now, and it is you that so many creatures and men want. Void has now gotten impatient, he wants to be free, and finish what he started 20,000 years ago. He destroyed all that you loved so that you would be alone, defenseless, against him and his army. However," she said, looking at Naruto and Sasuke,"He did not count on you two, or the village you come from, to give aid. He also did not plan for that stunt you pulled, taking both kunai meant for them to your chest. Of course you would not have died from it, but that one action of selflessness caused him to put his alternate plan into action. He will unleash his titans, one by one, on the world. When all four have been released, they will travel to the gate, and give their lives up. With the combined power of all their life forces, the gate will be opened, and Void will be free."

"So, what do we do?" Youki asked.

"You must first learn to control this power. I am aware that you do not support violence, but it is not you who has to do the fighting."

"What do you mean?"

"I will teach you a technique that transfers power to whomever you choose. I find it vital that you learn the defensive capabilities of your powers, seeing as you are beginning to shed your timid nature." Koji said,"For now, you must rest, I trust you all had quite a day."

Youki turned and walked back towards the room. Sasuke followed, his mind now ripe with this information, he was thinking of ways to prevent the titans from reaching the gate. Naruto stayed behind.

"You love her, don't you?" Koji said, her back to Naruto.

He didn't answer.

"I'm sure you know what kind of power love and friendship can bring out Naruto. She feels the same way about you, yet you two let the past and possible futures of your lives keep you from truly expressing yourselves. Loving her won't make you vulnerable, nor will it make her weaker. Incredibly strong bonds can be formed from love and friendship, sometimes they may even save your life."

Koji walked down the hall, but not before turning to Naruto and saying,"she waits for you to make the first move."

Naruto, somewhat impressed that she answered all his questions and crushed his doubts in four sentences, slowly walked into the room. Sasuke wasn't there, but the window was opened; Naruto guessed he was on top of the roof. Youki stood by the window, looking out into the star-sprinkled sky. When she heard Naruto come in she turned around, puzzled by the look on his face.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked going up to him.

"Naruto's stomach felt light, his heart was beating out of his chest. His palms were sweating, he didn't know how to say it. As he looked at Youki, the words slipped his mind, he was speechless. He did the only thing he thought would get the message across; he put his arms around a stunned Youki and gave her a deep kiss. Youki's soul felt like it was on fire, she felt light as a feather the whole time. She hadn't expected him to kiss her like that out of nowhere, but she wasn't complaining.

Outside, Sasuke sat on the roof, pondering a dream he had. He remembered walking through a forest, a pathway that stretched on forever.

"_Sasuke..._" he heard someone say. He stopped and turned around, his sword in his hand. He recognized that voice, but thought the forest was playing mind games with him. He turned around, sword still in his hand, and kept walking.

"_Little Brother..._"he heard the voice again. He turned around this time, and almost dropped his sword. He was staring at Itachi, who had a sad look on his face.

"_Sasuke...that girl who got away...protect her. She mustn't be handed over to those people. Do not damn life as we know if for your pursuit of revenge Sasuke._" Itachi said.

"How do I know you're not just some illusion?" Sasuke said.

Itachi walked up to him, took two fingers, and tapped him on the head with them,"_My silly brother, I know you'll do what's right._" he said with a bright smile.

Sasuke sat on the roof, remembering that dream. He then remembered Youki running in front of him and Naruto, the kunai hitting her in the chest instead of their heads. He had to give her credit, she literally saved his life. He jumped back through the window; Naruto was asleep, Youki in his arms. She was also asleep, her face half-buried in his chest. Sasuke sat in a corner and closed his eyes; he had to be ready tomorrow for anything.

Koji walked through the house turning off all of the lights. She stopped by a window and looked out into the forest. She formed the tiger seal with her hands.

"Forest Illusion Jutsu!" she whispered, causing the forest trees to sway from an invisible wind. "This should keep you six at bay until I am finished here." she said.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Understanding_**

The next morning, Youki opened her eyes to see a bird on the window, which was still opened. She looked over to see Sasuke propped against the wall, fast asleep. She looked turned her attention to Naruto, who was still holding her, fast asleep. When she tried to get up, he held on tighter, it made her laugh. Eventually she got out, and gave him a pillow to clutch. She walked outside and looked around, the forest was still. She went around to the back to find Koji pulling up her carrots.

"Did you have a good-night's rest?" she asked.

"Yeah, I slept well." Youki answered happily.

"It's good that you rested, we shall start now." Koji said picking up a sickly carrot. "First, I want you to make this carrot healthy again."

"How do I do that." Youki asked.

"It is quite simple really: first, you hold the carrot, then you must focus you chakra into your hand, then expel it into the carrot. Now, the trick is you concentration; you must want to heal the carrot for it to work. Anything else might result in you doing something from possibly healing it to blowing it up." Koji said handing her the carrot.

Youki was nervous, but she thought she might as well give it a try. She focused on healing, trying to picture different times when she saw it or performed it. At first, the carrot stayed brown and shriveled. Seconds later it began to straighten out and become orange. Youki's eyes lit up in excitement, she was doing it. She got too excited as the carrot began to swell. Luckily, Koji was fast enough to snatch it out her hands before she made it pop.

"Good, good, good. You're a quick learner, that's even better. Now, I shall move on to something more difficult." Koji said. She went behind the cottage, and brought out an injured squirrel. It had a broken leg and have a high-pitched whimper when she set it on the ground.

"Now, there will be times when one of those two are injured, and of course you will need to heal them without blowing their limbs off."

This last statement made Youki sweat some.

"Don't worry, I have a method to help you heal. How much do you know about the anatomy?"

"Well, I guess my dad taught me almost everything he knew, and he was a doctor."

"Splendid! Then this won't take long either. Now, when you heal a wound, there are things you want to manipulate in the process. Blood is the first thing, it will help as a conductor for the energy you put in to heal the wound. Now when you put in your energy to heal the wound, it must be soft and flowing. Don't rush it, just be patient with it. You can have it flow quickly, but not too quickly, you'll burn out the victim's cells that way. If you do it correctly, their cells use no energy whatsoever, and the person's lifespan is unaffected in the long run. Now try it: remember, like water you must make your energy flow into the wound."

Youki took a deep breath, knelt over the poor creature, put her hands over it, and focused on the broken leg. Her nerves were going crazy, mainly for her fear of blowing the poor thing up. She shook her head, and her doubt out of her mind. She tried to picture a flowing river in a forest to help her. She then took away the forest so that just the river remained in her mind. She pictured that river as blood flowing through the body, and started. It was slow, taking her about ten minutes to clear out any infection, and another two to close the wound up. In the end, the squirrel was happy, licking her hand before scurrying off into the forest. Youki jumped for joy, proud of herself for this new feat.

Sasuke walked out the house,"What's going on here?"

"Koji's teaching me how to use my power!" Youki exclaimed happily,"You should've seen it Sasuke! I healed a squirrel's broken leg! This rocks!"

Naruto came out, rubbing his eyes, then stretching.

"Hey, what's going on out here?"

Before Youki could answer, Youki threw two shuriken at Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke repelled it with his sword, Naruto ducked.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled.

"Keeping you on your toes. If you two wish to protect this girl as you say, you must be watchful at all times." Koji said. She turned to Youki,"Now, we shall try a new exercise. Shield them."

They all looked at her in confusion,"what do you mean?" Youki asked.

"Shield them. I do not mean get in front to keep something from hurting them, as you did with the kunai. I mean for you to form an impenetrable aura around them. Do it."

"But, I really don't know how."

Koji sighed, this child was a handful,"When battle is upon us, there will be times when the enemy catches them off guard with a fatal blow. I want you to learn how to augment them with inhuman feats, enough to get them out of harm's way. The first thing you need to know, if you will not attack, is how to defend. Do what you did when you healed the squirrel, focus on shields, protection, repelling blows, like Sasuke did with the shuriken."

Youki looked at Naruto and Sasuke, lost on how she would even make it look. As she stared at them, it came to her. Confident now, she focused not on shields, but barriers and force fields, shaping hers in the form of their silhouette's. None of them realized she had succeeded until Koji threw a kunai at them both. It a flash of yellow light two inches from their faces indicated where the barrier was. All three stood, stunned at what just happened, their jaws dropped.

"Excellent, excellent! You make progress quickly, good. This is good, now we can work on this all day." Koji said.

"All day?" Youki said in disbelief.

"Yes. It's essential that you learn how to do those two skills almost by second nature. I hope you've prepared yourself."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long day of healing and shielding, Youki was in unusual high spirits. Koji thought she'd be dead tired, but she still had energy left. It was a mask that Youki was wearing, her true feelings she hid, not wanting the others to know. What was on her mind was what happened last night between her and Naruto. She spent most of the day attempting to avoid him, which was successful since she was training, and he was doing his own training. When they finally met up with each other, she had something to tell him.

"Naruto, about last night..."she said staring at the ground.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked, uneasy about the way she seemed.

"Well, it can't happen again." She said quietly.

She didn't give him time to respond, only ran out the room. Naruto started, but Sasuke put his arm out in front of him to block him.

"No, she needs time alone to discuss that with herself."

"Which will leave me plenty of time to discuss something with you two." Koji said walking in.

Youki went outside to the side of the cabin, leaned against the wall, then slid down, her face in her hands.

"This is a question that burned in my mind when I first saw you three, but now I feel I should ask it: why do you protect her?"

"You said it yourself, if she's caught they'll use her to free Void." Sasuke said.

"No, for you two, it is more than that."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, you two have other reasons, deeper reasons, for keeping this girl safe."

"And what would those reasons be?" Sasuke asked. In his mind he was asking the same question.

"I hadn't noticed until now how similar you three are. You have lost or never had a family, you have suffered deeply at the hands of others, yet you three took very different paths. One, channeled loss into anger and vengeance, seeking power. Another, channeled loss into the will to prove others wrong, and win respect. The other chose to accept the loss and suffering, though mistrustful of others remains unchanged in spirit. All three of you have gazed into what could've been your possible futures, just by being around one another. I think you two really protect her because her will has left her unchanged, untainted from the blight of this world, and it is your wish to keep it that way. Make no mistake, she is not easy to overcome, and neither are you two, yet that is what makes you three strong as individuals. For her, however, she has not felt love or kindness from another human being for so long, that her mind would not accept it so quickly if it were to come her way." Koji meant that last statement to be for Naruto.

"So, what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Eventually she will come around." Koji said walking off. She turned around to tell them something else,"We leave tomorrow morning. It is time we brought this issue to people who can aid us."


End file.
